What! Female Turtle Oo
by MellSage
Summary: Leo, Donny, Raph and Mickey are In the Future, Thy meet Cody and Serling and one more person... Who is she and why is She a Female Turtle? Leox Oc, Mikeyx Oc, Raphx Oc, DonnyxOc. Rated T to be safe
1. In the Future

**Hey Guys! This is my first ever Tmnt Fanfic! Yaaay *Insert celebration music here* **

**Anyways I'm starting at Fast Forward episode One towards the end so that they meet My Oc **

"Nice of you to let Us Bunk here Cody." Leo Thanked Sitting on a Chair In the Kitchen.

"At least until we Figure out How to re-Create the Time Portal accident." Don added standing next to where Leo was sitting.

"You Kidding? This is a Dream come true For me!," Cody said as he walked up to Leo and Don, "And well, You guys, you're the closest thing to Family I have. I just hope you can Adjust to Life In 2105." He rubbed The back of His neck nervously.

"Whoo Hoo!" Mickey yelled as he Jumped on the couch in front of a hover screen, "Hey! Is this the Tv Remote? I love the Future! Now lets see what else is on." He pressed a few buttons while watching the Tv excitedly.

Just then Raph Pushed him aside.

"No way! Its my Day and my remote!" He exclaimed smiling at himself as he pressed a few Buttons.

Mickey Pushed Raph, "Gimme that!"

"Hey!" Raph yelled as he tumbled off the Sofa.

Mickey Yelled as Raph wacked him on the head.

Splinter Watched and Put a Hand on Cody's Shoulder, "Adjusting will not be a problem." He said in his wise words.

A Vase broke in the Background and Serling freaked out, "Not the Vase! It's a 2006 Flea market Original!" He wined

_**Now lets meet My Charrie!**_

Cody Laughed as Mickey was Running away from Raph. Donny and Leo both shook their Heads In embarrassment. Just then a Voice Came from Up stairs.

"What's going on down there Cody?!" A female voice yelled.

Cody Froze, then smiled. "That's My sister, I'm sure you Guys would be… Intrigued by her." He said in mischief as he rubbed his chin.

All the Guys stopped what they were doing looking at Cody.

"What Do Ya mean Cody?" Raph asked Crossing His arms raising an eyebrow at the Little kid.

But Cody didn't answer he only Just yelled back at His sister, "COME DOWN AND FIND OUT!" He yelled back.

"Master Cody I suggest you keep your voice down, Its Unmannerly to yell in the house." Serling Scolded Putting his robotic hand on the Masters shoulder.

"Not in our House." Leo said quietly, Commenting to himself.

"Fine! But it better not be one of your new inventions that Include me as the Guinea Pig!" The Big sister yelled back, her voice got closer to the Door as she spoke.

The Door opened and Came in a Female Turtle, she had no mask on and her waist was Curvy, her eyes were Hazel and she had a Few Spots of Greener spots on her face. She wore a Light Green Breather chest Plate (Dunno what they are called sorry) with Blue Buttons. Her Sleeves were from her Mid Upper Arm downwards getting baggy at the end, they were a Nice Dark Blue Colour like the others. On her waist is a Black sash and from Under her knee's downwards was the same thing as her arms.

She Froze in sight of the Four Male turtles, the male turtles did the same.

"She's a…" Raph started to say.

"Female Turtle!" Mickey finished Him off, they were all dumbfounded.

Then Mickey shook out of his Gaze and Ran Up to Her.

"Hi My Names Mickey! What's yours? Where did you come from?" Mickey asked, Bouncing up and down around her.

"Uhhhh Cody? Is this One of your Pranks?" She asked Glancing over at Cody as Mickey was examining her arm.

"Nope all real." Cody grinned.

"Now you come down from your room! Honestly Its like you live up there." Serling commented rolled His robotic eyes at her.

"Its not like I have anything else to do in here, You wont even let either me or Cody outside! I Understand Cody but me?" The Female turtle asked as she slowly walked up to the robot crossing her arms.

All Gazes was set on her.

"We need to keep you safe, you're the only one of your Kind in our time." Serling added Glaring at her.

She just rolled her eyes, and didn't say anymore.

Splinter walked Up to her and bowed to her.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Hamato Splinter, or you could just call me Splinter." He said with a soft wise smile. "Whats your name?" He asked

"Michelle, Michelle Jones." Michelle Bowed Back.

**Ooooooo~ Yay we have met Michelle! Please read and Review!**

**Oh yeah Criticize me as much as you like, I learn from what people say to me ha ha.**

**And ALSO I will not be going by the episodes from back to the future, its just gonna be hard for me to quote all those Lines! D:**


	2. How she Became to be

**YAAAAY! BADDABOOM! Second Chapter! Anyways, Have any Story Idea's? You comment a Chapter Idea and I'll write it, I may or May not chose yours though. I will chose the most Awesome and Creative Idea.**

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT, Only me charrie **** If I owned Tmnt Ill add My charrie in and she will rule the universe! Mwahahahahahhahahaha**

Splinter looked around at His Son's and Chuckled. "Please excuse My Son's Rudeness, They have never seen another one of their Kind before." Splinter Reassured.

Michelle chuckled Back, "And I've never seen another one of My Kind either, Even if there is four." She smiled as she looked over at them all, They were quite attractive. They also looked like they have been working out. She smirked at the thought but then shook her head to regain reality.

"My Sons! Why not you Introduce yourselves To Michelle?" Splinter said, he didn't necessarily Ask them, It was more like an order.

They all snapped out of their Gazes and walked over… Well Mickey Kinda Ran Over.

They all Stood near their Sensei, But didn't say anything.

"Michelle, Meet my Sons, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michealangelo." Splinter Said as he gestured each of them with his hand. Who else was going to Introduce them?

Leo Bowed, Donny Waved nervously, Raph looked her up and down with a…. look on his face, and Mickey Had an excited look on his face.

Michelle beamed and put her hand up to Wave. Cody walked over to His Sister and smiled.

"They will be staying with Us until I am able to Fix the Time window." He said.

Michelle looked at Him and raised her eyebrow, "Why? Did they come from the Past?" She asked.

Cody Nodded, "Yeah, But It was totally and accident!" Cody nervously laughed as soon as he saw his sisters reaction. Serling rolled His robotic eyes.

"Now that this Sappy Introduction has Ended.." He Drawled as he walked up to Cody, "Would you like me to show them to the Guest room?" He asked, with a bored look on his face, He really doesn't like them. Heck! He had to deal with Michelle Most of his time!

Cody shook His head and smiled at Serling, "No Serling, Michelle will show them to their room." He said as he turned to his sister who had a shocked look on his face.

"M-me?" She asked, She then thought for a Moment, "Oh Ho! Little brother I think I know What your doing here!" She said quietly, as she looked back at the turtles.

"Alrighty! Follow me to your Room!" Michelle Cheered out and she headed for the door, They all followed, Before she closes the door she looks at Cody and gave him 'Ill-Get-You-Back' Look.

As She walked down the Hall, the Turtles Behind her. Michelle began to formulate a Plan to get back at her brother. But she was snapped out of her thoughts when Donny Came up to her.

"So, Um?" Donny Said as he rubbed the back of his Turtle Neck, "How did you become, Y'know, This?" He said as he gestured all of her.

Michelle stopped dead in her tracks, and all the others nodded, wanting to know. Michelle rubbed her chin and looked at the ground thinking for a moment.

"Well If I remember Correctly….." Michelle started.

(Flash Back!)

15 years ago

_A Tall Skinny Man walked down a Dark Deep Ally. He wore a Black trench coat and a Brown Hat, No one could see his face because it was late at night._

_Once he got down to the end of the ally he walked up to a Rusted Iron Door and Knocked._

_A Man answered the Door, His eyes Round and big Under his circular Glasses, His fiery red Hair spiked up and His lab coat Covered in Blood._

"_Well?" He said as he looked at the Man who was hiding his face._

"_I've got them, Just like you wanted." The Tall Skinny man said in hi gruff voice._

"_Well? What are you waiting for?! Show them to me." Said the other man, rubbing his hands in Greed._

_The Dark skinny Man Reached into his coat and Grabbed out a Bowl, he put it out on front of him so the other guy could see it. Inside was four small little Turtles crawling around._

_The Red head gave a sinister Smiled, "Excellent." He said as he took the bowl. He reached into his pocket and gave the man some Cred before retiring back into his Building._

_A Day passed and the Red head scientist walked into his laboratory, The turtle Bowl sitting on an Iron Table._

_He reached into His cupboard and grabbed out a glass container Filled with Green Ooze. He walked over to the Iron Table and looked at The Turtles._

_He smirked and poured the Ooze over the top of them. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out a voice recorder, "Day 2, I have finally perfected my Formula and are now testing it on the baby Turtles. As soon as they grow, I will be able to recreate the legendary Ninja Turtle's and Rule all of the Planet." He smirked. He pressed the button to turn off the recording and walked off leaving the baby turtles in the Ooze._

_5 Years past_

_The scientist storms into the Laboratory where the 5 year old Turtles Played. His face red of Madness._

_He rushed to his cupboards and reached inside._

"_What are you doing Daddy?" Asked One cocking its head to the side._

_The man finds the object of what he was looking for and smirks evill, "Nothing my Dear, Its just…" He says as he turns to the Turtles with the Object Behind His back, He had a psychotic Grin on his Face. "I Have no Need for Female Turtles." He says as He Raises the Knife that was Behind his back and slits the First ones throat, with a Big Thump The First one falls to the ground with Blood going every where._

_The others all Huddle together in fright, Blocked by the wall._

"_And I needed Male Turtles!" He yells as he picks Up another one and chocks her to Death, Then he throws her corpes away like a Rag Doll._

_By now the Last two Hug each other with tears streaming down their Faces._

"_No Daddy Stop!" They yell, But It was too late, He threw the Knife at another and she also Falls to the ground._

_The last one, with blurry Vision stands up and faces the Scientist. Tears wouldn't stop rolling down her face._

_The Man smirks and pulled the knife out of the Dead Body, He raises it up to Slash at the last one but she had already Gone._

_She ran Toward the door and jumped, and jumped. The man charges after her ready to kill._

_Her eyes wide she jumps again and this time she grabs hold of the door Handle. She swings it open, Smashing it into the Red heads Face knocking him out. She took this Chance and ran out into the stormy weather. She ran and Ran until her sore little feet could not longer bare her weight. She collapses on front of a Very Big door._

_A few hours later she wakes up, sore all over her body. She looks around and see's that she is in a pale Pink room. She looks down and see's that she is in a very warm Bed, Unlike any she had seen before. This one was actually Comfy! She sits up and rubs her eyes to see clearly._

_A Creaked open, Its hinges a little rusty and n came a Man and his wife Holding a little Baby boy._

_The Man was tall a muscular with very Kind eyes, and the woman was very beautiful, with her Loving eyes._

"_Hello, I saw you at our Door unconscious. Are you alright?" The man asked as he knelt down beside the comfy bed._

_The little turtle Nodded her head shyly._

"_Don't be shy, I'm Melody Jones and this is My Husband, Eric Jones." The woman said with her sweet soft voice._

"So then they Adopted Me and gave me my Name." Michelle finished up, shrugging a little.

Mickey Felt a shiver go down his spine. "Wow that Scientist Dude was Crazy!" He says.

"And your Sisters!" Added Leo, thinking what it would be like if his brothers were killed.

Michelle rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, I miss them, But I try not to let it get to me." She says giving a smile.

The others looked at each other, feeling sympathy for her.

"Well! Your room is right down the end here!" She cheers as she walks towards it.

**Wow! That is her story, I feels sorry for her ****, though I wrote it XD, see how messed up my brain is? Hehe.**

**If you have any Idea's for the next Chappy Please Notify Me on the review page.**

**Peace out and review.**


End file.
